On a Slow Night
by The Darkest Kreacher
Summary: Draco’s fallen for a fellow co-worker at the Department of Mysteries. Why, he does not know. Songfic to Metric’s “On a Slow Night”. DM? (Not slash.)


**A/N: **Okay, this is my first songfic. Not my first attempted, but all the other ones were horrible. Oh well. See if you enjoy this songfic. The song is 'On a Slow Night' by Metric. I have such a creative title, no?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own JKR's stuff. Or Metric's lyrics. Whoop-dee-doo.

_True beautiful one  
__What have you gone and done  
__I can see all your moves are new  
__Tell me what did that salesman do to you._

Draco stared at her as she walked into her office in the Department of Mysteries. She had a drink in one hand, a briefcase in another, the form that everyone received, and her hair was rather ruffled, most likely from apparating. She began to make her way over to her cubicle. True, Draco had at first thought that being next to her cubicle would be horrible, because she was such a filthy blood-traitor, but Draco had cleared that from his mind at the thought of his father. Draco hated his father, and hated that he once idolized him and his Death Eater friends. Most people didn't believe that Draco didn't want to be a Death Eater, but the new Minister of Magic hired him anyways. Many of his co-workers didn't appreciate his working there either, and as Draco's eyes wandered around the room as people glared at him, until Draco's eye was on her again. She was laughing with one of her friends, and sipping her drink, what Draco now saw to be a muggle-brand coffee. Draco didn't even shudder. Over the years he supposed he had grown used to her, but the last few weeks he had been staring at her. Draco didn't know why.

_That catalogue replaced  
__The fine mind behind your face  
__No human trio can compete  
__When that three way mirror meets your eye._

Draco stared as she waved good-bye to her friend and took out a small mirror from her desk and added a touch more of red lip gloss. Draco didn't see a difference, but apparently she did, because she flashed herself a smile in the mirror and put it away. She waved at someone else. In school, she was never social. Draco just guessed she had changed. Maybe that's why he was attracted to her; because she was more social. Draco turned in time to see Harry Potter walking by their offices, smiling back at her. Draco didn't understand how she could remain a friend with someone she had dated and left. The wonder-trio had still remained friends with her, but they no longer held her attention as long as someone else now did. Draco couldn't tell who it was, but she often went into daze mode during the work day. She apparently had a new crush. Draco stopped looking at her and his gaze shifted to the form he was supposed to be filling out. Draco sighed. It was going to be a long day.

_On a slow night  
__On a slow night_

Later that night, Draco was preparing to pack away his things. There were papers scattered everywhere, because there hadn't been anyone interesting in the office at all that day for him to converse with, and he was sure there wouldn't be anyone coming. Draco turned to watch the newly sophisticated woman to the left of his cubicle. She had gone into that damn daze mode again. She was staring mindlessly at something to her right. Draco shook his head and looked elsewhere, but everyone else had gone home. There was no one left in their department. Draco looked around his office once more. _Damn!_ He thought, _that form!_ Draco hadn't finished the form all the workers had been given in the beginning of the day. He had been too busy dazing. This really bothered Draco. He never let any girl get in the way of his work. Draco glanced to the left again. She was out of daze mode, and she too began to pack away her things. Draco looked back down on the form, and sighed again. Perhaps he would be here longer than he thought.

_How you would walk the fashion mile  
__Hand me down and call it style True beautiful one  
__Your boots were scratchy black  
__Your hat was just a hat_

Draco stared at her while he could. He was sure she'd curse him if she caught him. She was top in her year in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Draco didn't want to be attracted to her... but he was. Maybe it was the way she walked, or the way she flashed her smile. Maybe it was because she was socially active all day, yet still got her work done, and never came into work looking tired. So, perhaps she was a decent worker, but it was surely not her style that enticed him. He was sure her robes had been recycled through dirty blood three times over, and her hair wasn't done in a certain way; it was just down, like she always wore it, and her make-up was plain. Draco had dated many blue-eyed blondes who wore skimpy clothing and loaded their make-up, and he supposed he the reason he was attracted to her was because she was different; more simple. He looked into her brown eyes, and she caught his gaze and stood up. Oh, no... he had done it now. She was probably angry, probably going to come and curse him, she was going to -

_The lips on you were plain  
__The better to a kiss sustain_

"You staring at me, Malfoy?"

Draco glanced up at her.

"Why, yes, I was."

Draco was sure not to stutter. Play it cool, that's what he'd always been told.

"Well, then I'll just have to do this."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, her lips brushing over his softly at first, and then harder. Before he had a chance to kiss her back, Ginny Weasley pulled away, apparated, and left a very confused Draco Malfoy alone in the Department of Mysteries on a slow night.

_On a slow night  
__On a slow night_

**A/N: **How many of you thought that the 'girl in the cubicle' was Hermione for awhile? It was supposed to be that way. I had my friend read this before I posted it, and she said she thought it was Hermione until the end. Yay... Please review?


End file.
